


Direct Questions

by Shujinkakusama, SmugLemon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NO DICKS, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay Logs, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLemon/pseuds/SmugLemon
Summary: Garnet and Jasper return earlier than expected from their usual training in the hopes of getting some much-needed alone time with Pearl. And although Garnet and Jasper can have some trouble getting along, they are more than happy to set their differences aside to get Pearl to indulge in whatever fantasies she's been keeping to herself...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the fabulous Shujinkakusama (playing Pearl) and myself. This is loosely based on a prompt about Pearl facing direct questions from Garnet and Jasper, both of whom have little hesitation when it comes to speaking directly and saying whatever pops into their head. Poor Pearl... Well, not really

Settling into a new relationship was strange for all parties, Pearl was certain, but she could never be quite sure if things were progressing properly. Her experience was extremely limited, and—as she was starting to learn—not all around healthy. Rose Quartz had been a whirlwind of feelings that left her overwhelmed, stripped her of her ‘self’ and remade her into someone entirely new; in some ways, it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

 

Well, next to this.

 

‘This’ was new, exciting, and strange. Jasper hadn’t been with them for two full months after Steven had healed her, and with nowhere else to go, she had stayed here, at the beach house. She quickly staked her claim on what was hers; the seats by the window were hers, the blood-red beach towel was hers, and…

 

Pearl.

 

Jasper hadn’t wasted any time in declaring her interest, and Pearl hadn’t known what to say to it, particularly when Garnet then asserted her own intent. The two bigger Gems had flirted relentlessly, sometimes outright competing for Pearl’s attention—and somehow, that competition had turned steamy.

 

Pearl felt her cheeks flush at the memory. Steven had been away at Connie’s for the weekend, and the trio had gone to train at the (long beyond repair) Sky Arena. Pearl had returned home to pick up Jasper’s towel, along with some water, and on returning, she’d caught Garnet pushing Jasper down on the ground, kissing her with the sort of reckless abandon that came with being able to use all her considerable strength without worry—

 

And not long after, ‘this’ had started. This strange, wonderful, triad of sorts. Garnet and Jasper still fought, but the jealousy seemed to be out of their systems, and Pearl often found herself caught up between them. Jasper was capable of surprising gentleness, when she wanted to be, and even the right look from Garnet was enough to turn Pearl into an incoherent, babbling little mess. 

 

Pearl smiled at the thought, feeling color creep across her cheeks and nose at the memory. It was a wonderful feeling, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything—and that thought, however strange and illogical it was, kept her smiling almost goofily as she folded Steven’s sizable pile of laundry on the living room floor.

 

The warp pad sounded, signaling the return of the Gems who were causing Pearl's silly grin. Fresh from a bout of training with each other-- this time without any of the falling to the ground in a fit of passionate kissing-- Garnet and Jasper stood together as the blue light from the warp faded away. The bigger of the two, with her red towel slung over her shoulder, stepped off first and caught sight of Pearl as she worked on her chore.

 

"Somebody looks happy," Jasper pointed out, a similar grin starting to spread across her face. "What's got you smiling like that?"

 

Garnet had an idea of what the answer would be, but she followed Jasper, curious to see where this would lead and hopeful about the possibilities.

 

“Oh!” Pearl looked up at the both of them, surprised and pleased beyond measure to see that neither looked terribly worse for wear. She set aside the shirt in her hands, adding it to the pile of neatly folded clothing, rose to her feet, and leaned up to press a light kiss against Jasper’s shoulder, before kissing Garnet on the cheek lightly. “I was just… thinking about you two. And training.”

 

It wasn’t a lie, but it was a deliberate dodge; Pearl had learned long ago to tailor her answers, make them neat and tidy, and to omit just enough information to not stir up more questions. It was difficult, especially given that she couldn’t not answer a direct question, but she managed. Usually. “Did you two have fun?”

 

"Not too much fun," Garnet replied playfully as she sat down next to Pearl, idly picked up one of Steven's shirts, and started to fold. Jasper dropped herself on Pearl's other side with considerably less grace and didn't bother to pick up any laundry. It was a task she was decidedly not a fan of. Instead, she put an arm around Pearl and leaned toward her, happy to relax after a good workout. She'd come to learn quickly that relaxation was a way of life on Earth, and she didn't mind it. Especially not when it meant getting to spend time with Pearl. And even Garnet had grown on her, surprisingly enough. Jasper chuckled.

 

"Yeah, Garnet even got in a couple of good punches," she joked. "But nothing that interesting. I guess you're curious about what the two of us are getting up to when we're alone, huh?"

 

Pearl resumed her previous position, happy to snuggle into Jasper’s hold while she talked. Jasper was always warm, and despite being mostly made of muscle, she was incredibly comfortable to cuddle up against. The question surprised her—though Jasper was always full of questions—and she blinked, uncertain as to whether there was more to that than it sounded.

 

Or perhaps that was wishful thinking.

 

“W-well, after last time, it’s hard not to be,” she admitted, feeling her cheeks darken just enough to likely betray her. “I don’t know if you two will come home with bruises or… something else, at this point.”

 

"Well, well..."

Jasper's eyebrows raised slightly, and she glanced over at Garnet to share a knowing look. Sure, she couldn't see Garnet's eyes through her visor but the pair felt pretty in sync at the moment. With few things in common (at least, few they'd admit to), it wasn't unusual for their conversations to turn to their partner. And during their training, some words had been exchanged about their mutual desire to end their practice early in favor of getting some alone time with Pearl, if she was up for it. Judging by the adorable blush dusting Pearl's cheeks, Pearl was having similar thoughts. And Jasper couldn't resist teasing her further.

 

"So that's what you were really thinking about. Me giving Garnet a couple love bites."

 

"Could be the other way 'round," Garnet pointed out, adding another folded shirt to a pile she'd started.

 

"Either way, Pearl's got some kind of fantasies going on in her head," Jasper said. "Makes you wonder..."

 

Garnet bit her tongue. There was the possibility of pushing Pearl's buttons too hard. The chance that the barrier between flirtation and Jasper's lewd way of putting things would get crossed too quickly and upset their partner. They'd yet to delve into the more intimate physical realm of their relationship-- as a three or in pairs-- and the last thing Garnet wanted to do was make Pearl uncomfortable. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to hear the kinds of things Pearl wanted and to make her desires reality.

 

Well, there was nothing Pearl could do about the two double-teaming her—and oh stars did that result in a mental image she was ashamed to admit to!—and she flushed a brilliant blue, ducking her head in her embarrassment. “I-I suppose you’ve caught me,” she said softly, swallowing hard. “In my defense—“ It really wasn’t defensible, though, and she knew it. “—You two are hard not to think about.”

 

"You're difficult not to think about too," Garnet replied. The fusion abandoned folding altogether in favor of leaning in and pressing a future-vision-free kiss to Pearl's cheek. She'd spare Pearl the images flashing through her head, at least for now.

 

"That's one thing I'll definitely agree with Garnet on," Jasper said. "I'm sure we both have our fair share of fantasies involving you," she added with a wink.

 

Pearl’s breath caught, and she saw herself, briefly, reflected in Garnet’s visor. She was no actress; her face was flushed, and her pupils were already huge. The weight of Jasper’s hand spanning her side made her acutely aware of just how flustered she already was, and from the curve of Garnet’s lips, and the rumble in Jasper’s voice, her partners knew it.

 

“I-is that so?” she squeaked, feigning ignorant. “I… guess that makes all of us, then, doesn’t it?”

 

Garnet was happy to hear Pearl admit it. She could be painfully transparent when it came to hiding her desire-- her cheeks gave it away, for one, and the way her voice pitched just a bit higher in her embarrassment. But Garnet didn't think she had anything to be embarrassed about. She and Jasper were right; they all had their ideas.

 

"It does."

 

Garnet was much better at hiding her desire, but wasn't much interested in hiding it now. Not with having the house to themselves for the afternoon.

 

"Tell us what you want, Pearl," Garnet said, a gentle smile on her lips.

 

Garnet didn’t technically have the power to assert orders, not real, binding, no-getting-out-of-them ones, but her firm tone sent a delectable shiver through Pearl’s small frame. She gulped, had to swallow dry air that was stuck in her throat, and peeked up at her partners nervously.

 

This wasn’t the sort of thing she knew how to phrase delicately.

 

And the alternative was far too embarrassing!

 

She had never been direct like Garnet, or brash and lewd like Jasper. She was a pearl; she wasn’t meant to be either of those things. But it was hard to ignore Garnet’s request, and harder still to deny that she wanted at all when she had been caught. “I… well, I want you two, n-naturally,” she stammered, voice failing her at the end. Her cheeks blazed blue with embarrassment, and she had to look down. “But only as far as you’re willing to go, of course.”

 

"Of course," Garnet echoed sincerely. "And we'd never want to make you uncomfortable, Pearl."

She stroked a comforting hand over Pearl's soft hair.

 

"We want to do the opposite, actually," Jasper said. "We want to make you feel great." 

 

Garnet nodded.

 

"We do. We really do." Garnet's hand fell down to rest at Pearl's back, rubbing small circles there. "No need to be afraid of telling us what you want, Pearl. We love you."

 

Garnet’s hand between her shoulders made Pearl straighten somewhat, and she peered up at her partners with wide eyes. “I do, too,” she said quickly, curling her fingers around Jasper’s and reaching for Garnet’s unoccupied hand as well. She laced their fingers together, drawing Garnet’s knuckles up for a kiss. “I—both of you. I want to make you feel great too. You’re both so good to me.” 

 

And here she was, fantasizing about them behind their backs. She should have been ashamed, and some part of her was, but the rest…

 

It was hard not to let her mind wander when the others were so direct. But telling them both directly—that seemed like a tall order, well beyond her ability. She swallowed nervously, licked her lips, and peered up at Jasper. “I want to make you happy. More than anything.”

 

"You do make me happy, Pearl," Jasper said. And although her voice was a deep as raspy as usual, there was a clear and tender warmth in it. "In lots of ways. You've..." At this, she glanced away, trying to hide her embarrassment. The irony wasn't lost on her. She was a Gem warrior, feared and admired by soldiers throughout the Galaxy. A Gem who could crack the raunchiest jokes and use the worst of swear words. But it was love that made her shy.

"You've made me happier than I've ever been." She brushed her thumb against Pearl's hand where it met hers.

"And," she added quickly, afraid she'd been a little too open about her feelings. "Garnet makes me happy too. But you're definitely the better kisser."

 

Garnet scoffed, clearly amused by Jasper's harmless comment rather than actually offended.

 

Pearl giggled, cheeks flushed between the praise and attention. “I have had more practice,” she said, leaning up to press a little kiss on Jasper’s flushed cheek. “Although you two may catch up if you’re adding it to your training regimen.” And wasn’t that a lovely mental image? Pearl didn’t often get to indulge in silly fantasies, but lately, with the advent of this new, spectacular relationship, it was increasingly difficult not to. 

 

She settled back onto her knees, briefly, then thought better of it and leaned forward to kiss Garnet’s jaw as well. “You both make me so happy,” she added, “Even just like this, when we’re alone.”

 

And how lucky they were to have a quiet moment alone. 

 

"I couldn't agree more," Garnet said. She took the opportunity to cup Pearl's cheek in her fingers and draw her in for a light kiss without having to worry about Steven bursting into a fit of giggles or Amethyst whooping and carrying on.

 

"Just so you know," Jasper said, watching as Garnet tried to claim the first chance at Pearl's lips, "That's not what Garnet and I were doing today. We both agreed it would be better to come home and kiss you instead."

 

Garnet’s kisses were heavenly, and Pearl would have been remiss to deny her—not that she ever, ever could. She had been in love with Garnet for longer than either could pinpoint, and it had been so long before the two Gems had dared to even go this far; Pearl pressed her lips to Garnet’s without a second thought, cheek pressed firmly against the Gem in her palm.

 

She did draw away when Jasper spoke, though, feeling butterflies burst to life in her chest and Gem, and despite her embarrassment, she was sure to kiss Jasper just as soundly. “I thought you’d only been gone a few hours,” she murmured at close quarters, smiling indulgently. “I’m not complaining, though, now that you’re both home.”

 

The eagerness in Jasper's face couldn't be hidden, not when Pearl planted a kiss on her lips.

 

"We got ourselves pretty worked up talking about you..."

 

"Jasper," Garnet warned. The fusion was slowly discovering that she actually enjoyed the Quartz's company. But at times she had to learn when to keep quiet. Garnet didn't want Pearl to ask them about what they were imagining. She wanted to hear Pearl's thoughts.

 

"What?" Jasper asked, still keeping her lips close to Pearl's. "If we're expecting her to share, we shouldn't be stingy."

 

Garnet paused. She had a point.

 

Jasper pressed her lips against Pearl's again.

"Stars I love when you kiss me, Pearl."

 

The nagging suspicion that Jasper and Garnet had something up their proverbial sleeves was only confirmed when Jasper spoke—not that she had room to question it, not when Jasper kissed her again. She barely drew back, cheeks flushed, and she brushed her fingers along Jasper’s high cheekbone, along the deep vermillion stripe there. “If you weren’t so tall, I could do it more often,” she teased. “Now I am curious about what you two were up to.”

 

"Let's just say Garnet and I were having a little disagreement. A debate."

 

An argument. But Pearl discouraged them arguing, so Jasper thought better than to call it that.

 

"And it had to do with you. But Garnet's giving me the look that could shatter behind her visor; I know she is. So I won't say anymore. Except that I won."

 

"She didn't," Garnet mumbled.

 

Pearl looked between them worriedly, because argument went without saying. But as neither of them had come back with a shiner to fuss over, it must have been fairly mild.

 

“With me?” she asked, brows furrowed, and she looked from Garnet, who looked stoic as ever, back to Jasper. It was easier to try to piece together what they were talking about when she could read at least one of her partners’ faces. “And I wasn’t consulted, because…?”

 

Jasper's eyes widened, and the orange in her cheeks began to darken slightly to match the permanent red stripes she wore. If one studied Garnet closely, she was having a similar reaction. But, in true Garnet fashion, she hid her panic well.

 

"Er. It's not exactly something you can be consulted on, Pearl. I mean. Not yet, anyway." Jasper said.

 

She huffed, obviously frustrated with trying to skirt around the conversation she and Garnet had shared.

 

"It was about-,"

 

"Jasper-,"

 

"Who you think would be better-,"

 

"Don't."

 

Jasper's lips flattened and she rolled her eyes.

 

Who did she think would be better at what? Pearl couldn’t help wondering, especially if it was too soon to ask her, but not too soon to fight over it like human children. Pearl peered up at Jasper, at the telltale blush that flooded her cheeks, and then looked to Garnet. “Am I going to find out about this sometime later, Garnet?”

 

Garnet cleared her throat silently.

 

"I hope so, Pearl," she said smoothly, concealing all of her doubts and insecurities. Truth be told, she was a little nervous about taking her intimacy with Pearl to the next level. Ignoring her components, Garnet herself was still new to this. And though she was confident in her abilities and doubtless in her love for Pearl, the thought of being with her-- and Jasper-- was both exciting and nerve wracking.

Still, she used just as much charm as ever as she smiled easily at Pearl.

"I'd love to prove Jasper wrong."

 

“Well, I’m utterly lost,” Pearl admitted, turning her attention to the laundry again, feigning disinterest. Her curiosity was beyond piqued, and her thoughts were racing. Whatever Garnet and Jasper didn’t want to tell her was all well and good; she could find out once the laundry was done, and she could be patient…

 

She knew that much was only a technicality. She had seen the flushes on her partners’ faces. Garnet never blushed, not openly, and Jasper had obviously been thinking of something indecent. Pearl couldn’t help wondering about exactly what they’d been talking about, about what dirty secrets they were hiding—and didn’t that result in a delectable mental image? Pearl nearly faltered in her folding and reached for a shirt where none were. 

 

So much for laundry.

 

Garnet almost suspected Jasper had ruined the mood-- Pearl's mood that is. Her own mood was persistent and had been all morning. She suspected Jasper was feeling the same, especially judging by the words she was tossing around so freely earlier. There were a number of futures where Garnet saw Jasper turning Pearl off rather than on. But perhaps she just didn't give the Quartz enough credit. After all, there were equally as many if not more futures where the two of them spent the entire night keeping Pearl entertained. And Garnet had to ground herself in the present moment to keep from darkening her complexion any more than she'd already allowed.

 

"Great," Jasper said cheerfully. "We're all done our training and you finished...this." She motioned to the folded laundry. "So. What do you want to do now, Pearl?" There was a certain tinge of suggestion in her tone.

 

That tone didn’t go unnoticed, and Pearl flushed despite her best efforts not to. “We have the house to ourselves,” she said almost shyly, “I wouldn’t mind some time on the couch, unless either of you wants to rest up in the Temple after your training.”

 

She certainly didn’t have ulterior motives there. Nope. The prospect of getting to lay down between her partners for some well earned rest was a lovely one. Pearl could count on one hand the number of times she had gotten to lay down with the both of them without an argument breaking out, but each time was wonderful. Pearl didn’t know that she had the nerve to suggest that outright, though, considering Jasper and Garnet’s tendencies to bicker over nothing.

 

"Yes." Garnet and Jasper said at the same time, perhaps a bit too quickly. Garnet felt heat creep up the back of her neck at how obvious they were being, but most of her just didn't care and she kept her cool just fine.

 

"The Temple sounds great," Jasper clarified, starting to get to her feet and offering Pearl a hand to help her up as well. As she did so, Garnet made her way to the Temple door and prepared to open it. "Good idea, Pearl."

 

Pearl took Jasper’s hand without pause, hardly sparing a thought as to how quickly and unanimously her partners agreed. That Jasper thought it was a good idea was even more of a boon, more encouraging, and she felt her confidence swell just a little.

 

Maybe someday she’d be able to make other suggestions outright, but for now, the idea of cuddling up with Jasper and Garnet was enough of a success. 

 

“I’m glad you approve,” she teased, pressing a kiss to Jasper’s arm. Their height difference was as much a blessing as it was a curse; Garnet was already too tall for her to kiss without getting on tiptoe, unless the Fusion stooped for her, and Jasper was more than a full head taller than Garnet.

 

"Ah, no, none of those!" Jasper said, quickly wrapping her hands around Pearl's waist and hoisting her into the air. With a laugh, she kissed Pearl's lips more properly and held her in her arms. Meanwhile, Garnet crossed the threshold into the room the three of them had unofficially claimed as their own collectively. A small, cozy corner of the temple, furnished mostly by Jasper's tastes but kept tidy by Pearl. No one was exactly surprised that Jasper had a tendency towards mess like Amethyst, but Pearl wasn't going to let her get away with it easily.

Despite not needing to sleep, Garnet liked having a bed for the three of them to share. It was much easier than trying to cram onto the beach house's couch. Plus Jasper had developed quite a penchant for napping, so it definitely wasn't going to waste. The fusion sat herself down first, watching as Jasper carried Pearl in.

 

Pearl couldn’t help the delighted squeal that escaped her lips when Jasper lifted her up. She was no stranger to her partners’ superior strength—Pearl was, between the three, far weaker—but she reveled in the gentleness they were able to show her. She was all too happy to kiss back, wrapping her arms around Jasper’s neck and drawing away just to keep from blocking her view of where she was going, instead tucking her face beneath the quartz’s jaw. 

 

The ‘bedroom’—such as it was—was a far cry from completed, in Pearl’s mind’s eye, but it served their purposes. Most notably, they had a big bed, with pillows strewn about like it was some kind of nest; several came from Amethyst’s stash, who had happily enough bestowed them to Jasper, but Pearl had some of her own to contribute. Garnet had mysteriously shown up with several more, and collectively, they’d made something very comfortable for all of their needs.

 

Most of which, so far, had amounted to cuddling in pairs, save the very rare—and wonderful—occasion like this, when all three were free and willing to waste time together. Pearl was happy enough to let Jasper carry her around like she weighed nothing at all, and when she did let her down, the alabaster Gem took her place on the bed beside Garnet.

 

Garnet started to get comfortable. She phased away the hard outer shell of her armor, making the breastplate disappear so that she was more suitable for cuddling. Jasper, who took up the most space between the three of them, settled into her usual spot and looked eager to pull Pearl back into her arms. She waited, at least for now, for Pearl to arrange herself the way she wanted. If the tiny Gem found herself with slightly less room between them than usual, Jasper wouldn't be surprised. The first time they'd done this-- the three of them in the same bed-- Jasper and Garnet had kept as far apart on the different sides of the bed as possible. But by now they'd grown much more comfortable with one another and had inched inward to the point of leaving Pearl with just enough space to lie down in.

 

It was always fascinating, even millennia in, to see Garnet without some kind of armor in the way. She had always favored it; always covered her ample chest, and Pearl was the first to bemoan it when she had the mind to. Pearl couldn’t help staring, couldn’t help the way her mind wandered; Garnet was soft and supple without armor in the way, and the stark contrast against Jasper’s hard musculature was heavenly. 

 

When Pearl tried to ease herself into her usual position between them, however, she was definitely met with less wiggle room than normal. She turned slightly, uncertain, and then made herself perfectly at home in the middle of the sandwich. 

 

Lying between the other two was like something out of a dream that Pearl never wanted to wake up from, and she absently reached for their hands, giving each a squeeze.

 

Garnet noticed Pearl's staring. It was fairly obvious, and she suspected even Jasper caught the way the smaller Gem's eyes wandered to gaze at Garnet's chest. It invoked just the tiniest bit of jealousy in Jasper, who tugged down the low cut neck of her uniform just slightly while Pearl was otherwise distracted.

As Pearl squeezed their hands, the pair of Gems shared a knowing look. They pressed a kiss each to either of Pearl's cheeks. Jasper lingered there just a moment.

"Can't get enough of kissing you," she admitted, much quieter than usual. And she pressed another somewhere beneath the last, nearer Pearl's jaw.

 

Pearl couldn’t help giggling at the attention, still new and fresh and butterfly-invoking. The kisses themselves weren’t surprising so much as Jasper’s words were, and Pearl would have happily responded with something coherent if Jasper hadn’t found exactly the right expanse of skin to shut her up. She let out a delighted squeal, turning to kiss Jasper lightly in kind. 

 

“You too,” Pearl murmured somewhat shyly, turning back to look at Garnet as well. “Both of you. I… I don’t think I could ever.”

 

Garnet felt her heart ache in the absolute best of ways. Pearl's words were sweet, sincere, and full of love. Garnet thought for the millionth time how lucky she was to have her.

The moment didn't quite melt Jasper in the same way. Across from her, a wicked grin split across Jasper's face, and Garnet knew right away what was coming out of her mouth next.

 

"We want to do more than just kiss you, you know," the Quartz said, pressing her lips against Pearl's warm skin again, hoping to coax more sounds from the slim Gem.

 

Normally Garnet would have protested to Jasper speaking for her, but there was nothing to argue there.

 

Pearl shuddered at Jasper’s words then, feeling heat bloom across her cheeks. Stars above, the way Jasper talked…

 

“I… really?” she asked, and felt foolish for asking. Jasper rarely, if ever, said things she wouldn’t back up with some kind of action. Pearl looked up at her, but embarrassment stayed her tongue before she could ask for more than clarification. Pearl smiled, turning for a soft kiss on Jasper’s full lips. “I wouldn’t be opposed. I trust you. Both of you.”

 

"You sound so surprised," Jasper said with a chuckle. "I want to do so much more." Her hand started to wander, fingers brushing over Pearl's stomach.

Garnet followed suit, tracing the back of her finger down Pearl's cheek and neck.

"And we trust you, Pearl," came the fusion's reply, voice sultry and close. "Tell us what you want. Be specific."

 

_ Be specific. _

 

Pearl felt her cheeks flare with color, and she squirmed into Jasper’s touch, already eager for the promised ‘more’. “Ah…” she started, altogether uncertain of what she wanted. Very suddenly, she couldn’t think, couldn’t remember what she’d been fantasizing about less than an hour ago. She turned a little to kiss Garnet’s fingertip before she could withdraw.

 

“I—want what you want,” she managed, somewhat embarrassed, “Whatever you’ve got in mind. I want to know.”

 

"Aw, come on, Pearl," Jasper encouraged, fingers pausing on the smaller Gem's thigh and teasing a few small circles there. "We're giving you free reign to call the shots. Don't you want to take that advantage? There's got to be something you want Garnet and I to do..." 

 

Garnet watched Pearl carefully, trying to judge her reaction.

 

"You don't have to be shy, Pearl," she reminded her. Garnet found that sometimes Pearl got too wrapped up in everything that could go wrong instead of looking at everything that could go right. She imagined it would be difficult for Pearl to be direct and to answer such things. Probing personal questions didn't exactly make her eager. Still, Pearl had courage in her. Pearl was strong and Garnet wanted her to know that.

"We want you to be in control."

 

Pearl’s hips hitched at Jasper’s touch, jerking up against her strong fingers eagerly. She didn’t know if she wanted to take advantage of that—or if she would somehow ruin it if she did take charge. Did Jasper realize what she was suggesting?

 

“We haven’t… that is, I—“ Pearl started, cheeks burning blue. She couldn’t look at her partners in her embarrassment. “I want to do it all, and we haven’t… I’ve gotten so ahead of myself, and I don’t want to rush either of you into something you don’t want, just because I want it.”

 

"Shh," Garnet reassured her, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. "We can take this slow if you'd like. But you haven't gotten ahead of yourself."

 

Jasper agreed with a nod, just as Garnet knew she would.

 

"We want what you want, Pearl," and to emphasize this, she squeezed Pearl's thigh gently. "We really want it. Want  _ you. _ "

 

Jasper brought her mouth to Pearl's again, eager to claim her for a long, sensual kiss. She flicked her tongue against Pearl's lip, illustrating beyond words how much she desired to take things further. She shifted her position, trying to press herself closer to Pearl as she deepened the kiss.

 

Pearl squeaked at the curl of Jasper’s fingers around her thigh, and on instinct, she pressed her knees together—not very effectively trapping Jasper’s hand where it was, but certainly sandwiching it between her thighs. She didn’t have any protest to offer, though, and even if she had, Jasper’s lips against hers were very convincing. Pearl kissed back with no shortage of gusto, sliding long fingers into the massive quartz’s wild mane and tugging her closer still.

 

There was an awful lot of wanting going around if Garnet and Jasper were on the same page as her, Pearl realized, and thinking about that made her squirm against Jasper’s trapped hand, just out of reach.

 

Jasper groaned as Pearl's fingers pulled her hair. Feeling the heat against her hand as it was trapped between Pearl's thighs made Pearl's desire all the more real, all the more urgent. 'Eager' didn't begin to describe how ready Jasper was. Her kisses turned open-mouth, full lips hoping to draw sound out of Pearl.

 

Garnet watched for a moment, mostly at the shift of Pearl's body and the way she reacted to Jasper. It was admittedly hot to watch Pearl like this, even if Garnet would have enjoyed being in Jasper's place at that moment. Instead, the fusion moved her fingers to the bottom of Pearl's shirt, slyly slipping them beneath the fabric. They ghosted over the skin where Pearl's belly button might have been, pausing there for now and letting her feel the warmth of her Gem pressing against her.

 

Pearl let out a delighted noise against Jasper’s lips, gasping for air she didn’t really need, but whether it was Garnet’s Gem pressed against the butterflies in her belly or Jasper’s hot mouth against hers that caused the reaction was impossible to say. Really, it was likely a combination of both; Garnet and Jasper both had the power to drive her absolutely wild individually, and together…

 

She wriggled a little, trying to simultaneously maintain the kiss and to reach Jasper’s hand between her legs. Pearl couldn’t shapeshift the way the others could, not really, and the resulting groan of want, deep in her throat, was impossible to miss in the relative quiet of their room.

 

Pearl's groan shot right through both Jasper and Garnet, and they didn't need to confer to agree that it was the most arousing sound they'd ever heard. 

Garnet noticed Pearl's attempt to reach Jasper's hand and guessed at what she wanted. Her own hand abandoned its place beneath her shirt and guided itself to Jasper's, tugging it away. This was enough to distract Jasper, who broke the kiss with a gasp.

Despite the lust clouding her mind, she smiled at Pearl with half-lidded eyes and managed to continue their conversation.

"Stars, Pearl," she swore breathlessly, giving them both a short pause. "You're incredible."

She wet her lips in thought, but didn't for a moment consider not saying what came to mind next. "Do you want to help me out of this uniform now?"

 

Pearl whimpered at the loss of both much-wanted hands, and she involuntarily tugged at Jasper’s hair, even if Garnet was the culprit. Jasper’s compliment barely reached her ears for all the thundering her heart was doing, and Pearl blinked blearily up at her. “Do I—“ she started, and once her brain had caught up, she flushed brilliantly.

 

She couldn’t think of a time when they were alone that she hadn’t thought of getting Jasper out of her uniform, and while she had seen Garnet without her armor several times over millennia, the same could be said of her. Pearl absolutely wanted Jasper out of her unitard, wanted to see every inch of skin, wanted to trace her stripes with her tongue—

 

Stars above, had her mind always been so many steps ahead?

 

Her blush darkened to a color that might have rivaled Sapphire’s Gem, spread down beneath her own collar. 

 

“May I?” she managed, feeling tongue tied already.

 

Jasper chuckled. As if Pearl even had to ask such a thing.

 

"Only if you promise to touch whatever you like when it's off," she teased, already tugging at one of the straps herself to get it away from her shoulder. And there was yet another similarity between Jasper and Garnet-- neither were the least bit ashamed of nakedness, especially not in front of Pearl. Jasper was all too happy to give Pearl a better look at the surprisingly supple breasts and trimmed muscles she kept hidden beneath her uniform.

"Hopefully I can live up to whatever you've been imagining in your head," she added with a wink.

 

“Jasper!” Pearl squeaked, thoroughly embarrassed. Her first thought was that somehow, she must have projected those fantasies through her Gem and gotten caught—and wasn’t that humiliating!—but perhaps she was just that transparent. She looked to Garnet, a hand faltering under the opposite strap of Jasper’s uniform. “Am I that obvious?”

 

"Well..." Garnet began, "You do an awful lot of staring while we work out," she pointed out, trying to be gentle about it at least.

 

Jasper scoffed.

"Come on, Pearl. Of course you think about what we look like. Just like Garnet and I think about what you look like all the time."

 

"All the time is a bit of an exaggeration," Garnet argued, now trying to save herself from embarrassment. The frequency with which Garnet daydreamed about what Pearl would look like undressed had taken a sharp increase in the past few months alone, and it had been years since the curiosity first began. But Pearl didn't necessarily need to know that.

 

"I don't know, it's pretty often for me," Jasper mused aloud.

 

At least Garnet was kind about it. Pearl almost giggled at their bickering, and her fingers stilled against Jasper’s mostly-bared shoulder. She knew without having to actually see Garnet’s eyes that she would meet her gaze, and she smiled gently. “Since we’re being honest…” she started, then pushed herself up on one arm, returning her attention to Jasper and carefully pulling the stretchy material away from her chest and arms, letting her ample breasts spill free and trying simultaneously not to ogle them while also trying to get a peek at not-yet-seen skin.

 

“…I do think about you both often, too.”

 

A soft sigh fell from Jasper's lips, already glad to be partly out of the tight clothing that stayed practically melded to her skin. 

 

"There's that feisty renegade I've heard so much about," she murmured affectionately. She gave Pearl a moment to take in what had been revealed before starting to push the now offending fabric down the rest of the way, exposing her chiseled abdomen that gave way to massive hips and thighs nearly double the size of Pearl herself. Said thighs were visibly slick, and drenched where they met beneath a tuft of white hair. She kicked every piece of clothing off to the bottom of the bed, where it fell unceremoniously to the floor. 

 

Garnet glanced over, enjoying the sight too. Jasper wasn't exactly her type. She supposed she really only had one 'type' and that was Pearl herself-- the Gem she'd loved for a long time. But she could appreciate Jasper's form all the same, and it stirred something in her to see the visible arousal Jasper was already displaying.

 

"Now," the Quartz said, getting comfortable next to Pearl again, this time completely bared to her. "I hope you're not just going to look?"

 

Pearl watched Jasper with a blissful sigh of her own, which quickly gave way to a gasp at just how ready Jasper looked—Pearl wasn’t completely inexperienced, of course, after a very long relationship with Rose Quartz, who was anything but chaste, but Jasper’s arousal was surprising all the same. Surely that couldn’t be from kissing alone.

 

“I’d never,” she murmured, and while her voice was heavy with want, her pupils were absolutely blown. Jasper was an entirely different sort of beautiful, raw and powerful, and wild, and Pearl envied all of that as much as she wanted to claim some for herself. The alabaster Gem paused for a moment, then reached out to splay a pale hand over Jasper’s sternum, completely dwarfed by her partner’s great size, and she leaned forward on impulse to press a soft kiss just where her clavicle met. “You’re stunning.”

 

"Thank you."

Jasper puffed up triumphantly, warmth spreading through her cheeks at the praise. While she might have liked Pearl to stroke her elsewhere, a good stroke to her ego was appreciated too.

"What else do you think?" She asked, urging Pearl to go on.

 

“I expected more stripes,” Pearl admitted, and her own answer embarrassed her. Still, she pressed apologetic kisses down Jasper’s breastbone to make up for it, letting her hand wander along Jasper’s flawless abs. She was a little unsure, a little worried that she would still overstep her boundaries, but Jasper really didn’t seem to mind her exploration.

 

And then, in a daring whisper, she added; “You’re very wet. I—that surprised me.”

 

Initially, Jasper let out a soft sigh of pleasure at the feeling of Pearl's fingers and lips against her skin without anything in the way. But she laughed too when Pearl's words finally reached her brain, seeming amused by both of her comments.

"There are a few stripes," she said, looking down at one that wrapped around her thigh, angled so that it dipped close to her core. She could see the wetness that Pearl was referring to even there.

"I'm surprised you're surprised," she continued, watching hungrily as Pearl explored. "This...isn't the first time you've made me this wet..."

 

Pearl followed Jasper’s gaze, and there was no hiding the excitement in her wide eyes. “It isn’t?” she sounded startled, somehow, but equally flattered—her fingers faltered below Jasper’s trim waist, and she stared down for a long moment, mesmerized by the very idea. Jasper wasn’t without options, in theory, and certainly could have had other, more impressive lovers before her—perhaps not more impressive than Garnet, who was anything but forgotten behind her. 

 

She looked up at Jasper, smiled, and leaned up for a kiss. “I like your stripes,” she murmured, “They’re definitely eye-catching.”

 

Garnet was practicing her patience, letting the scene before her play out and allowing Pearl to properly take in Jasper's form. It was only fair, she reasoned, for all the times she'd purposely distracted Pearl away from the Quartz in their little back-and-forth game. Their rivalry for Pearl's attention could continue later-- this moment was for the three of them.

 

She moved closer to Pearl, placing a hand on her hip and her lips against her throat. This wouldn't distract Pearl too horribly from looking at Jasper she reasoned with herself.

 

"Well, now you've seen them all," Jasper replied. "Do we get to see what's under your uniform too?" Her grin was cheeky now, cheeks dusted with red.

 

Garnet was only partially correct in her reasoning; Pearl reached instinctively for the hand on her hip, pressing firmly into the Fusion’s grasp, all too desperate for more contact—but it was Garnet’s lips that truly drew her attention away from the task at hand. She might have been able to handle one or the other, but both…

 

“Ah… Of course,” she managed to squeak, face flushed, eyelids fluttering shut against her burning cheeks. Pearl swallowed hard, giving Garnet’s hand at her hip a squeeze. “I—if you’d like to help…” she trailed off, sounding shy all over again. The idea of Garnet or Jasper helping her out of her uniform was the stuff of salacious fantasies she pretended too often that she was above having—but really, there was little she would rather experience right now, and the prospect of both of them getting her out of her clothes sent a jolt of electricity from her Gem to her core.

 

Jasper's eyes brightened, and she went immediately for the hem of Pearl's shirt, ready to tug it up. Garnet grasped Jasper's wrist before she could even brush the fabric with her fingertips, however.

"I'll take care of this," Garnet said. Jasper glanced at her, obviously not wanting to secede. But the fusion gave a short nod to the side, indicating toward Pearl's waist, and with an understanding smile, Jasper let Garnet take the lead.

Garnet returned her lips to Pearl's silky skin and started to expertly undo her sash without having to look.

"I know you want to see me out of mine too," she said between kisses.

 

Pearl tilted her head back to allow Garnet access, somewhat uncertain of what to do with her own hands, save keeping them out of the way for the moment. Her heart trip-hammered in her chest, beat so hard against her ribs that she could swear it wanted to escape. She let out a blissful sigh, and reached over her shoulder to grasp a handful of Garnet’s tightly curled hair.

 

“More than you know,” she whispered, then giggled as Garnet found a particularly sensitive expanse of skin. “I—ah—should’ve said something sooner.”

 

"Eh," Garnet murmured, almost in disagreement as she was finally able to toss the sash off to the side. "At least we're here now."

 

She slipped her fingers up under Pearl's shirt like she had earlier, this time making it much closer to her chest. Her lips were back too, sucking gently, enough to start a mark on Pearl's otherwise flawless skin. She slid her hips forward, pressing hard against Pearl with a soft moan. 

Garnet could hardly believe she was indulging herself like this; making things she'd only ever imagined become reality.

 

"Easy there, Garnet," Jasper said with a chuckle, her hand slyly slipping between her own legs without shame.

 

Neither partner was forgotten, but Pearl had to admit, it was hard to focus on two very different distractions at once. Garnet’s Gem against her skin brought a rush of energy to the surface, a tangible thrum of electricity that drew a quiet groan from Pearl’s lips. She wanted to close her eyes, to push back against Garnet until they fell into each other completely.

 

And she also wanted to watch Jasper, whose shameless display of self-indulgence might have been the hottest thing Pearl had ever seen. 

 

Pearl whimpered, fully aware that Jasper was just out of reach, and doubly aware that Garnet was strong enough to keep her from making up the distance between them with one hand. She shivered against Garnet, turning as best she could to press a kiss into her hair, unable to reach anywhere else. “Please…”

 

That word seemed to spark something in both of her partners. Jasper tilted her head back with a loud groan, her eyes never leaving Pearl.

 

"Tell us," Garnet whispered against Pearl's skin. "Tell us what you want, love."

 

She could practically feel the arousal pulsing in her gems, the desire coursing through her and tightening at her core. 

 

"I know what I want," Jasper said, licking her lips. "Want my face between your--"

 

"Shh," Garnet shushed her. "Pearl first." There was an unmistakable breathlessness in the fusion's voice, her desire evident even there. "Go on, Pearl."

 

Put on the spot like that, Pearl whined, acutely aware that they were riling her up deliberately and unsure of what they were aiming for. She squirmed a little, desperate for friction between her legs that could never be enough on her own—her fingers were too delicate, too long and bony and familiar.

 

“I—touch me?” she managed, flushed and desperate and not entirely sure that she could articulate something more complicated than that, but she would try, since Garnet had made it clear that she wanted to know. Specifics and fantasies were easily blurred together, and she looked imploringly from Jasper, to Garnet, eyes heavily lidded. “I just… both of you, I want you both so much, please…”

 

Without a moment of hesitation, Pearl's shirt was being pulled up over her head by Garnet and her shorts were being tugged downward by Jasper. They didn't get far before the clothing disappeared, causing them both to pause. The pair of them were on their knees then, staring down at Pearl, mouths slightly agape. The room was quiet for that moment, save for their heavy breathing.

 

Garnet reached up slowly and removed her visor, letting that vanish too. 

 

"Pearl..."

"You're gorgeous"

"So fucking beautiful"

"Lovely, so lovely"

 

The words blended quickly with kisses, Garnet going for Pearl's pink lips and Jasper for her hip. They both did exactly as Pearl asked, Garnet's fingers curling around one of her small breasts and squeezing while Jasper's palm started to ease her thighs apart, seeking silent permission.

 

Pearl gasped at the sudden chill of air against her bare skin, and as an afterthought, phased away her socks and shoes as well; it was only fair, after all. She lay stock still for several moments, desperately fighting the urge to cover up, because they were well beyond modesty now—and Jasper and Garnet’s praise made her flush brilliantly, as did their combined efforts to make her request a reality. 

 

Pearl gasped into Garnet’s mouth, pulling her forward with her fingers curved along her jaw, kissing back hungrily. She’d wanted this, even if this was more than she’d dared to dream, and Jasper’s inquisitive prodding had her spreading her legs so naturally that it was almost like she’d done this before.

 

But she hadn’t, not really, not like this. Rose Quartz had been her only lover in millennia, and she was languid and unhurried, if anything; she hadn’t been desperate or aggressive in the way Pearl craved so badly. She was already soaked herself, not much better off than Jasper, and between kisses she managed a few breathless ‘I love yous’ that might have been swallowed up.

 

"I love you," Garnet mumbled in response, wanting to say it a thousand times. But her mouth was desperate to keep moving, to cover every inch of her partner's body. 'Love' escaped her lips a few more times before they wrapped around Pearl's nipple and started to suck.

 

Jasper's lips were on the move too, nipping and licking as she panted. With Pearl's legs spread apart she had better access to the insides of her thighs, which she devoured hungrily with her tongue. She was working her way quickly towards her prize, but the sweet taste of Pearl's skin and the slick already there had captured her attention for now.

 

The onslaught of attention made Pearl cry out in absolute ecstasy, and she quickly lost her breath to gasping out her lovers’ names. Even if they were teasing her just a bit, which surely had to be the case with the attention Jasper was giving her thighs, just inches away from her burning core. She gripped the bedsheets with enough strength to stretch the fabric, arching into Garnet’s mouth with a low moan.

 

It had never been like this with Rose—Pearl didn’t think lovemaking could be this intense, and truthfully, she couldn’t think of her lost lover now, save the half-coherent thought that this was different, in every possible way, and that she never, ever wanted this to end. But the knot in her abdomen wound itself tightly and her toes curled, and she couldn’t breathe. “Please…!”

 

Jasper wasn't about to wait for Garnet to cut her off again. Pearl's needy cry was enough of an invitation for her to glide her tongue along her folds before dipping between them and tasting her fully. A deep moan reverberated from her throat then, her eyes closing in her immense pleasure.

 

Garnet switched which side of Pearl's chest she was giving attention to, rolling and molding the opposite breast in her palm.

"Anything for you."

 

Pearl cried out as Jasper’s tongue entered her, legs splayed far apart to give her bigger partner ample room, and her already sporadic breathing hitched; the world went briefly gray, likely from how little oxygen she was actually managing to get between gasps, and she instinctively reached for Garnet’s free hand. This she drew up to press kisses along the inside of her wrist and palm, skirting the edge of her Gem, and she pressed her cheek into Garnet’s hand, breathing like she had been running a marathon.

 

Her heart certainly felt like it was going several miles a minute.

 

“I-I might…” she started, but she moaned at the feeling of Jasper’s tongue probing her inner walls, and she threw her head back, silently mouthing ‘stars’ as her breath left her all over again. Her knees were trembling by way of warning; she was already so close, and after so long without it almost hurt.

 

Garnet lifted her head, watching Pearl's face as she tossed her head back. She repositioned herself, cupping Pearl's cheek in her hand. Her own cheeks were drenched in visible red. With her visor gone, she was gazing into Pearl's eyes completely. She almost worried Pearl would fly off if she didn't anchor her to the present. And, if she was being completely honest, she feared the same for herself. Seeing Pearl like this, sharing this moment with her, it felt so unbelievable. But it was everything she'd ever wanted.

Garnet slipped her hand up and through Pearl's hair. She was close. Garnet knew without Pearl having to say anything.

"I love you," slipped unbidden from her lips before she kissed Pearl's gem in a moment of pure sporadic adoration.

 

Meeting Garnet’s eyes took strength Pearl scarcely had, but the effect was electrifying. Her free hand fell to Jasper’s hair, fingers curling encouragingly at the back of her skull as her breath hitched. Garnet’s lips against her Gem, which at this point was no less sensitive than her core, was the last push she needed. She cried out as she hit her peak, entire body tensing as her Gem flashed a brilliant white for an instant; the tightness in her belly was more than she could handle, pleasure crashing over her like waves at the shore, and somewhere in between shallow gasps she tried to answer Garnet with an ‘I love you’ of her own, directed at the both of them.

 

Garnet was a Gem who regularly bathed in actual molten lava, and still she didn't think anything she'd experienced previously could compare to the heat burning within her at the moment Pearl came undone beneath her. It was moments like these where even the word 'love' didn't feel like enough for Garnet to describe the passion she felt, the undying desire her heart held for Pearl. And she fully expected to become addicted to watching Pearl fall apart like this and everything that came along with it.

 

She and Jasper did what they could to guide Pearl through her orgasm, though, truth be told, they did have less experience than Pearl, even combined. Jasper held Pearl's hips to keep her mostly in place, lapping a bit slower at her core but not quite letting up yet. Garnet stroked her fingers through Pearl's hair several times, whispering to her how lovely she looked and how lucky they both were to see her like this. Her mouth was working quicker than her brain, and she doubted Pearl even had the capacity to catch everything she said, but it didn't matter. She let logic fall away for the moment and spoke purely from the heart.

 

Pearl didn’t know how she could have gone this long without this. Between Jasper’s slow, deliberate application of lips and tongue, and Garnet’s sweet words, she could have come undone all over again. She whimpered, unable to come to words, nearly in tears over how intense the feelings invoked in her were. And as she came down, she couldn’t think of anything but her partners; her first coherent thought was of love, and her second…

 

She wanted to see them both like this, too, to see Garnet come undone the way she had, to see Jasper lose her control entirely. 

 

The smallest of the trio kissed Garnet sloppily, mumbled a slurred ‘thank you’ against her lips, and stroked Jasper’s hair with fingers that trembled. Stars danced before her vision, and she couldn’t be sure that she had ever felt quite so spent—and it was only after one impossibly intense orgasm.

 

Jasper peppered a few more kisses to Pearl's soft skin before finally lifting her face to smile up at her lover. Her eyes were shining with desire and her Gem was shining with the tell-tale sign of what she'd just been doing for Pearl.

"What do you think, Garnet? Personally I'd like a repeat on all of that. Especially that last part." Jasper licked her lips deliberately.

 

"Once Pearl remembers how to breathe properly, we'll try something else," Garnet decided. She left it open-ended that way. Pearl could choose how she wanted to continue, if she wanted to continue. 

 

Jasper was placated by this answer as well, at least for now. While many of her preconceptions of pearls as a Gem-race had been completely shattered, and she knew Pearl wasn't weak by any standards, it was obvious this experience had taken a lot out of her already. Jasper felt a little swell of pride at that because Pearl had certainly enjoyed it all. She just seemed a bit dazed as Garnet rolled onto her side and pulled her into an embrace. Jasper was already busy getting out of the way, lifting herself onto her knees and slipping a hand between her thighs again.

"Take your time, Pearl," she said. "Garnet and I could always get up to something fun in the meantime..."

 

Pearl did indeed need time to relearn how to breathe, and she closed her eyes briefly, cheeks burning. She hadn’t expected all that by any means, and she buried her nose against Garnet’s shoulder, trying to match her comparably even breathing while she readjusted. Her jaw and toes were tingling, and her abdomen was a little sore from the muscles clenching so tightly, but overall it was a wonderfully satiated feeling.

 

…Until Jasper spoke up.

 

The idea of getting to watch her two partners—lovers—with one another was incredibly tempting. She didn’t know that she could reciprocate just this second, but she could already feel herself growing excited at the idea of more—with one, or both of them involved.

 

“Don’t let me stop you,” she managed, even though she was quite attached to Garnet at the moment. “I… I want you two to enjoy yourselves too, of course.”

 

"Jasper wants to play rough with me," Garnet mumbled amiably into Pearl's hair.

 

"I am capable of being gentle, you know," Jasper retorted. "Ask Pearl." She moaned then as she rolled her own breast in her hand, eyes closing in pleasure. "But...heh. You're right."

 

Jasper suspected Pearl had at least some interest in seeing a couple of big Gems like them go at it, bruising kisses and all. Some part of her missed that, missed being around other Quartzes who showed affection by shoving and wrestling. But most of her didn't.

 

"I'm more in the mood for a gentler touch," Garnet hinted, grinning and running a hand down Pearl's back.

 

The idea of either of them playing rough put a shiver through Pearl’s small frame. She wished she could handle such a thing—with Jasper or Garnet—but knew her intrinsic limits wouldn’t allow something like that. Pearl pressed a soft kiss to Garnet’s exposed throat, but out of the corner of her eye, she watched Jasper fondling herself.

 

Stars above, she couldn’t possibly already want more, not when she knew she couldn’t stand! 

 

“You’re still dressed,” Pearl murmured, peering up at Garnet, shyly pressing closer with a hand splayed across her lover’s breast.

 

From just that simple touch, Garnet felt the heat in her stir violently. If Pearl only knew the power she had over her...

 

"You're right." She pulled away from Pearl slowly, and left a sweet kiss on the very edge of her Gem before untangling herself from her completely. Getting to her knees, she untucked her tight top from the bottom half of her uniform and looked down at Pearl with a sly smile.

"If you're up to it, you can help me out of this."

 

Pearl let out a longing sigh, leaning in after Garnet’s lips left her Gem. She was a little shaky when she rose, too, but the alabaster Gem was bound and determined to help Garnet strip. How long had it been? There had been times during the war, of course—not very sexy to look back on—but even after, when Rose had insisted that they wear human clothing from time to time; she’d seen Garnet naked, but she’d never had the nerve to enjoy herself about it. 

 

And now, she could.

 

Long fingers helped roll up the fabric, catching on Garnet’s ample breasts. Garnet was warm, and soft, and supple, and Pearl couldn’t help indulging in an appreciative squeeze to each before she helped her pull the stretchy material away. Her eyes went almost impossibly round with delight at the sight of her, bare and perfect in every way Pearl could have ever imagined, and she leaned up for a quick kiss. “You’re beautiful,” she murmured, and the playfulness was back in her voice, even if she was still quite worn out.

 

Garnet wrapped her arms around Pearl's waist, pressing closer to her and sighing as their bodies connected. Pearl was hers and she couldn't quite wrap her head around that reality. But the feeling of their bare skin touching like this, the feeling of Pearl's wonderfully soft curves in her hands, her kiss-- all of it made the desire Garnet had tried for decades to push away flood in. Pearl was hers and she wasn't going to waste a second of it.

 

She was Jasper's too, of course, and the Quartz was struggling not to interrupt the pair. At the same time, she was struggling to get anywhere remotely close to an orgasm without either of them giving her attention. Watching the pair of them was certainly inspiring, but she just couldn't reach it alone; that meant she was getting impatient.

 

"Touch me, Pearl," Garnet urged quietly, impatience perhaps showing in her too. "Please."

 

There was no way Pearl could resist a siren call like that—she would have done anything Garnet asked under normal circumstances, but wrapped up in her best friend’s arms, flush against her bare skin, Pearl didn’t think she could say no to anything Garnet wished for. She reached up to cradle her face in her hands, brushing her thumbs along her cheekbones and pulling her in for another kiss, long and lingering and perhaps rougher than she’d intended. 

 

Not that she could help herself. And neither could she help pressing her hips into Garnet’s, gently parting her still-clothed legs with her knee.

 

Pearl parted from the kiss, just barely, and drew her hands down to Garnet’s bare shoulders. “Tell me what to do?”

 

Garnet nodded, grinding herself forward without thought. And how could she even think? Pearl was asking her for orders, big blue eyes looking up at her and everything. It was a damn miracle Garnet's trousers had any dry spot left with what Pearl was doing to her.

 

Her fingers tangled into her lover's hair and gave a tug. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it was certainly a sign of dominance. Garnet intended to guide Pearl exactly where she wanted her.

 

"Take one of my breasts in your hand and the other in your mouth," she said, being direct about it. Jasper's eyes shone with interest. She moved in closer, bumping shoulders with Garnet, hoping to get exactly the same attention.

 

"You can multitask too, can't you, Pearl?" Jasper asked hopefully.

 

The tug to her hair was like a switch thrown, and Pearl let her eyes flutter shut with a soft sigh of bliss—it was definitely one of her weak points, and Garnet probably knew already that her scalp was incredibly sensitive, likely because her Gem was so nearby. She made no attempt to resist Garnet’s guidance, eagerly complying with perhaps less hesitation than she should have. But how long had it been, truly, since she’d first fantasized about getting to lavish attention on Garnet’s perfect breasts? It had been eons, and she was more than happy to pull a dark mauve nipple between her lips, eager for a taste of Garnet’s skin—

 

And what was that, that Jasper wanted?

 

Wide blue eyes peered up at her, and Pearl wasn’t truly sure if she could multitask with one hand delightedly full and her mouth already occupied.

 

But there was no time like the present to find out.

 

Pearl hummed an affirmative around Garnet’s nipple, giving the other a gentle roll between thumb and forefinger. She reached for Jasper, too, dragging her blunt fingernails down her sternum, chasing a splash of dark orange across her skin, under one breast. Jasper was all around bigger than Garnet, though Pearl supposed proportionally, Garnet’s breasts were bigger in relation to the rest of her. Either way, the breast-to-palm ratio favored her lovers’ breasts, and Pearl gave Jasper an experimental squeeze at the same time that she rolled Garnet’s right breast in her palm.

 

Garnet's lips fell open at the sensation of Pearl's warm, wet mouth surrounding her. She released the softest of sighs, again rolling her hips forward-- albeit a tad slower this time. Still, the humming Pearl was doing with her mouth still on her made Garnet crave pressure between her legs more than ever. She kept a nice, firm grip on her lover's hair, making sure she didn't give up on her too quickly to give Jasper a turn.

 

Jasper, who was much more vocal than Garnet, let a low, appreciative rumble escape her throat. Even just having Pearl's hands on her was incredibly erotic. Jasper would never get over how soft Pearl was. Even with her penchant for fighting and swordplay and engineering, her hands (and all the rest of her) remained as wonderfully smooth as ever. The perks of being a pearl, Jasper supposed, thinking of her own bulky, calloused hands. She didn't quite care what it was as long as Pearl kept up what she was doing.  

 

The pair of them kept their eyes on Pearl, enjoying the display. They knew they were giving her a challenge, but the eagerness she had to please them only made them both want her more. Neither of them had any doubt Pearl would soon have them both cumming for her.

 

It was hard to re-situate with Garnet’s hand in her hair, keeping her more or less upright, but Pearl spread her legs a little for balance and rolled her hips forward, canting her pelvis just enough to give Garnet a little more of the pressure she clearly craved—even though technically Garnet hadn’t asked for that. Still, Pearl had a decent idea of what she would like to do with her teeth and tongue, and the bud of Garnet’s breast between her teeth was all too easy to flicker her tongue over and around, not unlike the technique Jasper had used to bring her over the edge earlier.

 

Having five eyes on her brought an embarrassed flush to Pearl’s cheeks, but it certainly didn’t deter her from her task. Jasper deserved equal attention, and she alternated techniques, rolling and squeezing both her and Garnet’s breasts in hand while she nipped, sucked, and hummed around the flesh in her mouth, determined to leave a mark.

 

Jasper was panting roughly, easily swept up in her arousal. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this. In fact, she was certain there had never been a time she'd experienced this sort of absolute passion during lovemaking. And it most definitely had to do with the Gem leaving little love-bites in her wake.

 

"So good, Pearl," she said aloud. "You're so good at this."

 

Garnet grunted in agreement, weakening with every flick of Pearl's tongue, not to mention her teeth. Pearl was growing bolder, and that was exactly what Garnet had hoped for.

 

"Harder," she whispered, almost inaudibly. "Don't be afraid of hurting me."

 

"Ohhoho," Jasper laughed breathlessly. "I knew it; Garnet wants to play rough too." She smacked the fusion's glutes hard and gave one side a squeeze. Normally Garnet would have pushed Jasper away, but she was moments from pinning Pearl onto her back. A little playful hit from Jasper barely registered with all her focus on Pearl and the desperate desire burning in both of her gems and her core.

 

The movement startled Pearl a little; Jasper’s swat to Garnet carried right through the Fusion’s body, but the energy had her accidentally releasing her hold on Garnet’s nipple, which by now was very nicely swollen from the attention she’d been lavishing on it. Pearl paused a moment for breath, and she couldn’t help shivering a little at the icy prickle spreading from Garnet’s Gem against her too-sensitive scalp. 

 

“I don’t mind rough,” she admitted coyly, leaning back in to resume her task with gusto. It was much easier to simply do than to speak. 

 

Of course, while she could be rough, Pearl was only a pearl; it was all but contrary to her nature to leave bites or marks at all, even on request. Pearl envied Jasper that way; envied that she could shake Garnet with a single swat. She pinched her partners’ nipples and gave an experimental twist, drawing as much of Garnet’s perfect flesh into her mouth as she could and humming low in the back of her throat.

 

This drew a more noticeable sound from Garnet, who whined and released Pearl's hair to reposition her hands on the lithe Gem's body.

 

"Nn, Pearl," she groaned quietly. Pearl's thoroughness was nearly making Garnet's knees quake. 

 

"Heh," Jasper started to speak, but was interrupted momentarily by her own breathless groan. "Pearl, you're making a mess of Garnet."

 

"Jasper, you were a mess before we even started," Garnet replied quickly and truthfully. But as much as she was enjoying this, she craved more. She dipped her chin so that her low voice could be closer to Pearl once Pearl's mouth was empty again.

 

"On your back."

 

In case that order wasn't enough, Garnet used the hands now around Pearl's torso to push her down against the mattress. There was barely a second's pause between Pearl's back hitting the blankets and Garnet pinning her there to kiss her hard on the mouth. With Pearl growing more confident, Garnet was losing her reservations altogether.

 

There was no missing the delighted noise Pearl made at Garnet’s order, and she immediately fell back against the bed, happily pinned beneath Garnet’s weight even if she couldn’t reach Jasper’s breasts anymore. She arched up into her touch all the same, rolling her pelvis against Garnet’s and winding her right leg around her thigh from the inside. She raked her nails down Garnet’s muscular shoulders, kissed her with such desperation that she would likely bruise her lips, and didn’t think she could have been happier. Energy thrummed between her legs and in her Gem, and it wasn’t quite like the high that Fusion brought, but Pearl could have melted into Garnet if her partner wanted her to.

 

But this wasn't fusion. That was for another time, and was far from Garnet's intentions as she rolled her hips with increasing frequency and force. This was rooted in love and desire like fusion was, and brought on the urge to completely immerse herself in her lover. But what she really wanted now was to satisfy a more primal need, a need that had started centuries ago and was finally being acted upon. Garnet wasn't wasting time as she littered Pearl's neck with kisses, wanting to hear her gasp out and feel her writhe beneath her. She was sure Pearl was going to be covered in cute little marks. And Jasper couldn't wait for someone to catch onto them-- wouldn't it be fun to see Pearl sputter out a response to that? Garnet had struck Jasper as the private type, so the fusion leaving bluish bruises on Pearl's throat surprised her. Or maybe Garnet was really just past the point of caring about that sort of thing. Maybe the world had completely faded away around her, leaving just her and Pearl entwined on top of the sheets. That seemed likely.

 

Pearl’s breath quickly left her at Garnet’s assault, and though she tried to match each of Garnet’s rolling thrusts, she was very easily undone; the bites and kisses against her throat elicited little gasps that shortly turned to groans as she scrambled to keep up. The friction between their legs was unlike anything Pearl could remember, and she squirmed, tried to press as close to Garnet’s heat as her thigh conceivably could. The arches of her feet ached as she strained to keep her legs up, and she cried out when Garnet’s hot mouth dipped past her collarbones. 

 

“Garnet…!” she gasped breathlessly, and as if by warning, her Gem surged with light before she reached her second orgasm, just as abruptly as her first.

 

Garnet panted quietly, so close to her own orgasm, but not quite reaching it. She needed... She needed...

With one more kiss to Pearl's smooth skin, she started to change position.

"Pearl," she said gently, making sure the smaller Gem was comfortable as she came down from her second high. Garnet moved her hips upward, crawling over her lover.

"Pearl, can I--,"

And suddenly her cheeks bloomed with very visible color. She touched her fingers to her lips, as if she could take back the questioning tone in her voice. She'd gone centuries without asking a question, for personal reasons. And if anyone knew of her dedication to that, it was Pearl.

"Ah..." She struggled to find the words, between the pure arousal clouding her mind and the mistake. But she had already gone and done it. Might as well finish asking exactly what she wanted.

"Can I sit on your face?" She mumbled, accent thick as she hoped Jasper didn't quite hear her. Jasper seemed pretty preoccupied with stroking a finger up Pearl's thigh.

 

She was sure she must have heard that wrong, somehow. Pearl could remember the exact moment Garnet had stopped asking questions altogether, even if the memory wasn’t very vivid right now, when the world was wobbly and she couldn’t feel her toes. (She could feel Jasper’s finger, though, and that was a welcome sensation; Pearl didn’t need to think to spread her legs a little wider where she lay.) Pearl stared up at Garnet, pupils blown, eyes wide and round.

 

She hadn’t heard wrong.

 

That might have been the sexiest thing anyone had ever said to her, and it certainly wasn’t because of the word choice. 

 

Pearl smiled and managed to lift herself up a little on her elbows, propping herself up and reaching for one of Garnet’s hands, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. “Absolutely,” she whispered, peering up into her tri-colored eyes before deliberately flicking her tongue out, just a little, just teasingly brushing the skin between her fingers. “Nothing could make me happier.”

 

The shiver that ran through Garnet was so strong that it was visible to both of the other Gems in the room. She unsuccessfully stifled an aroused groan as Pearl teased her, her eyes matching the smaller Gem's.

She bit her tongue, getting herself positioned. She'd definitely never tried something like this, but the excitement was overwhelming. The thought of Pearl being under her like this was one she'd indulged in often. And while it was a little awkward at first, she quickly gained back her confidence. Her powerful thighs spread over Pearl, the insides of them shining with her arousal. She ran her hands up her lovely curves, feeling the hum of her body under her warm skin. She felt so strong, so sexy.

"Now that's a sight," Jasper said, taking in the image of Garnet starting to lower her center directly over Pearl's mouth. She crawled a bit gracelessly to put herself directly behind Garnet to watch the two of them more clearly.

"Come on, Pearl, let's see what that mouth does," she said lewdly, licking her lips.

"I know exactly what's about to happen," Garnet said, tone both amused and sultry. "And I couldn't be more ready~"

 

Garnet’s movements were lovely to watch from Pearl’s perfect vantage point, and her eyes went impossibly wider at the sight of Garnet’s heat, positioned right above her face. And then Garnet lowered herself just so, and Pearl met her midway, eagerly applying lips and tongue to Garnet’s core. 

 

It was strange, after so many years without practice, but Pearl couldn’t be more eager to learn. Garnet was hot, already drenched, and Pearl eagerly lapped up her juices, peppering kisses between licks. 

 

Pearl reached up to brush her fingertips along the inside of her thigh, and then, on a whim, reached between her own legs invitingly, palm up, reaching for Jasper in invitation.

 

From the moment Pearl's mouth brushed against her sensitive skin, Garnet gasped for air. Her full lips fell open, proper words unable to escape them. Garnet tilted her head back, eyes half-lidded in absolute ecstasy. She knew that if she wanted to last more than a split second it was best to keep her gaze away from Pearl for the time being. And with what Pearl was doing to her, she never wanted it to end. She squeezed her breasts firmly, tugging at both of her nipples shamelessly to send even more of a jolt directly to her core. Still barely a sound escaped her, despite the roar of conversation inside of her, the terribly filthy vocabulary filtering through her mind, the desire to ask Pearl for more, more, more.

 

Jasper was suddenly much less preoccupied with Garnet, seeing Pearl offer such a welcome. She raked her nails upward from Pearl's knees and dove in with a growl, matching what she suspected Pearl was doing to the fusion.

 

Pearl let out a shrill, delighted squeal at Jasper’s attention, briefly breaking away from Garnet to gasp for air she’d learned to need long ago. The smaller Gem reached up a little to palm Garnet’s ass in her hands before diving back in with gusto. She kissed and suckled at Garnet’s pussy, eagerly probing her inner walls in almost perfect time to Jasper’s. Her knees shook, spread wide over Jasper’s broad shoulders. 

 

Jasper’s tongue between her shallow folds was bound to unravel her quickly, and Pearl tried simultaneously to push back into the quartz’s face while also squirming a little, still all-too-sensitive from her earlier orgasms.

 

"That's a good girl, Pearl," Jasper mouthed against her sensitive lips before sucking at her clit hungrily. She was squirming herself, her desperation for friction becoming more intense and nearly impossible to ignore. She groaned loudly, raw instinct contrasting quite nicely with Pearl's learned skill. Her fingers dug into the smaller Gem's soft skin, pushing as close as she could.

 

Garnet's hips were moving too, but she had at least some presence of mind not to grind against Pearl. She tangled the fingers of one hand into pinkish hair and chanted under her breath.

 

"Yes, Pearl, yes, yes, right there..."

 

Between Garnet’s breathless praise and Jasper’s attention to what had to be the most sensitive part of her body, Pearl almost screamed—almost, because she did have the presence of mind not to, but also because she was trying to focus all of her attention on getting Garnet to completion. Garnet’s praise went straight to her groin, straight to her Gem, and was electrifying in ways nothing else could be.

 

Pearl drew Garnet’s clit into her mouth and hummed, spelled her name with her tongue, and tried not to focus too much on the contrasting hot and cold of her dual nature. 

 

Jasper drew her attention with her roughness, and Pearl gasped her name breathlessly against Garnet’s skin. Her legs were trembling, and it was through sheer force of will that she hadn’t yet come undone between Jasper’s attention and Garnet above her.

 

Garnet opened her eyes and tilted her chin downward to look at Pearl as she unraveled her. Pearl was gorgeous, as always. But there was something especially beautiful about this- this intimate, passionate, secret side of Pearl that she trusted Garnet with. Getting to see that, and to feel it, was enough to make Garnet's chest ache with adoration, not to mention the other dozen things Pearl was causing her to experience in that moment. She could feel her own pulse thundering under the surface of both of her gems, right down to her sex, and she was helpless to stop the inevitable. She whimpered, feeling Pearl loop her tongue in a fancy swirl, and it was so distinctly Pearl that Garnet knew there'd be no more holding back. 

 

"Pearl... Pearl!!" She cried, her lover's name escaping and being the loudest sound she'd made yet. Her body tightened suddenly and fiercely, her back arching as orgasm swept over her at last. Her hand kept its grip in Pearl's hair, urging her to continue what she was doing even as the fusion rode out her climax above her. And Jasper kept up too, not quitting even though the thought of watching Garnet cum was enticing. But the possibility of getting Pearl to fall apart with Garnet was even more exciting, and Jasper made it a personal goal.

 

That was something Pearl’s imagination hadn’t done justice; she had opened her eyes just in time to make very brief eye contact. Garnet’s gaze was intense and passionate and beautiful, and everything she knew and dreamed her best friend to be, and she tried to help Garnet come down from her orgasm with a more soothing approach—one that was altogether different from Jasper’s attention to her needs, which was presently driving her so close to the edge that it hurt.

 

Pearl couldn’t multitask, not that well, and it could only have been a handful of moments before she broke from Garnet’s heat with a keen that was easily swallowed by Garnet’s thigh. Her Gem shone brightly as she clamped down on Jasper’s face, legs trembling, ankles crossed behind her lover’s back.

 

Jasper was all too happy to be trapped there, smiling to herself at a job well done. Even with more than enough strength to escape Pearl's legs around her neck, she would have to be cracked to want to. Everything was the taste, the smell, the feeling of Pearl on her tongue, lips, and gem. It was Jasper's new definition of euphoria. And as she lay there, she thought of what was about to happen. Surely Pearl would be more than glad to return the favor to Jasper now (preferably on top of her with several fingers giving her own aching pussy the attention she required). 

 

Garnet tried to catch her breath, panting above Pearl. She was a mess from head to toe, with perspiration still rolling down her neck and legs and a very obviously soaked pair of thighs. 

 

"Damn..." She whispered, a breathless laugh escaping her. She carefully started to move off of Pearl, very determined to give her mouth a proper kiss.

 

Pearl was winded, herself, and only belatedly realized that she’d trapped Jasper. It took an absurd amount of brainpower to figure out unhooking her ankles to release her lover, and even if she’d wanted to push herself upright, Pearl was quite certain that she didn’t have the strength. Still, she reached down to stroke Jasper’s hair as Garnet moved up off of her, catching up on much-needed breath. Her hair clung to her face and Gem, damp with Garnet’s release, and she tried to wipe some of it off with her free hand.

 

“Stars, you two,” she panted, smiling blearily down at Jasper, then up at Garnet. “I really don’t think I can feel my jaw.”

 

"Give it a rest, then," Garnet replied soothingly, giving Pearl's warm lips a gentle kiss. She didn't linger long, still out of breath herself.

 

"Yeah, give your mouth a rest, Pearl. There are other ways to make me cum," Jasper pointed out eagerly, eyes shining brightly.

 

"Give her a moment," Garnet replied, pushing back the loose hair clinging to Pearl's forehead and gem, hoping to make her feel a little cleaner after what Garnet had done to her. She felt a renewed blush creep up her neck at the sight.

 

"Easy for you to say," Jasper answered right back with a good-humored tone. "You'd be thinking different if you were in my position right now."

 

And Garnet wasn't sure she could argue that. Release had been blissful, after all.

 

Pearl started to apologize for neglecting Jasper; tried to push herself up, but her elbows gave out and her vision went a little gray. Garnet was right that she needed a moment, embarrassing though it was. “You’re both too good to me,” she managed, breathing hard, but recovering relatively quickly. She peered down at Jasper and couldn’t help smiling, cheeks stained a brilliant blue. Where Garnet was comparatively secretive about her interest, Jasper’s face was like a screen, full instructions at the ready. “You’ve been astoundingly patient, Jasper.”

 

Jasper grinned fully, teeth bared and the corner of her eyes wrinkling with her pride.

"I don't think you have any idea," she chuckled. But then her expression softened somewhat. "I want to be good to you, Pearl. You've shown me how a pearl can be a brilliant, independent warrior. I want to show you I'm more than just an impatient Quartz. I'm not all take and no give."

 

She ran her fingers through her thick mane of hair, pushing it back away from her face and shooting Pearl her best set of bedroom eyes, legs spread and biceps on full display for her lover.

 

"But I'm definitely ready to take now."

 

Pearl’s eyes went almost impossibly wide at Jasper’s words, and for several long moments she didn’t know what to say. Jasper had been remarkably good to her in the short time they’d all been together, a few trysts early on notwithstanding; she had learned quickly that Pearl wasn’t just average or decorative, and she had never once forgotten. For her part, Pearl knew, of course, that Jasper was no ordinary quartz—knew that she wasn’t all take and no give—but that Jasper specifically wanted to demonstrate it for her… Somehow that was incredibly touching.

 

She wobbled a little when she picked herself up, still woozy from her orgasms, and she managed to crawl forward to close the distance between them. Her left arm tried to give under her weight, and it was entirely luck that she was able to simply fall forward into Jasper’s ample chest with an embarrassed giggle.

 

“What would you like?” Pearl asked, pushing herself up, using Jasper for support, pressing a gentle kiss to her plush lips. “I’ll do my best.”

 

Jasper groaned appreciatively, placing her hands on Pearl to help support her before returning the kiss. The sound of Pearl's voice, the feeling of her slim body pressed against her own... Her patience was definitely paper thin now. Jasper was about to speak her mind before catching Garnet staring at them out of the corner of her eye. Embarrassment flared in her cheeks, even though she tried to hide it. She'd hoped Pearl would have inferred what she wanted without her having to say it out loud. Just because she was showing her more sensitive side as Quartz didn't mean it was easy. And especially not in front of Garnet, of all Gems. She leaned down, trying to speak as softly as her loud and gruff voice would allow.

 

"I want...you know. You on top of me."

 

Pearl smiled coyly, gently pushing Jasper’s hair away from her eyes. “You’ll have to lie down,” she murmured, leaning bodily against her partner to make a point. “I’m definitely not strong enough to push you over.” It wasn’t entirely true, but at the moment, Jasper certainly had the upper hand, something Pearl was determined to at least challenge. The much smaller Gem kissed her again, settling her hands just at the beginning of the swell of Jasper’s breasts.

 

"Whatever you say," Jasper replied, and the phrase alone sent a new and delightful sensation through her. With a cheeky grin she slid one hand down and pinched Pearl's ass before pulling the small Gem with her as she fell onto her back eagerly. She kissed Pearl with fervor, spreading her legs without needing to be asked in anticipation.

"Just please touch me, Pearl," she murmured between kisses.

 

The pinch made Pearl squeal without dignity, but it was quickly swallowed by kisses, and Pearl was determined to give as good as she got. Jasper’s mouth was hot against her own, and while she was still a little fatigued from earlier, Pearl wasn’t about to give less than her all. “I will,” Pearl assured her, though she was loathe to withdraw from her task. Kissing Jasper was a rare treat, if only because it was all too easy to escalate into something inappropriate—which wouldn’t do, outside of the Temple. Steven or Amethyst might see, and while the purple quartz wasn’t in the dark about such things, she knew she would never stop teasing any of them.

 

With one last kiss, rougher and more lingering than the last, Pearl parted and moved downward, focusing instead on marking Jasper’s neck with love bites and apologetic kisses interspersed as she slowly made her way down, crawling backwards on her hands and knees.

 

Jasper let her head fall back in pleasure, moaning loudly at every little bite and kiss.

Garnet sat up, smiling at the pair of them.

"Jasper's turning to putty in your hands, Pearl," she remarked, amused.

Jasper bucked her hips gently and laughed breathlessly.

"You know what, Garnet? I don't even care. Watch all you want and say anything. I've got the sexiest Gem in the galaxy having her way with me right now."

Garnet's gaze drifted to the expanse of Pearl's smooth, bare skin as she moved backward over Jasper's huge frame.

"Hmm. I can't argue with that."

 

Pearl flushed brightly at the praise. “What about you two?” she half-protested, half-joked, moving to graze Jasper’s nipple with her teeth. Speaking around the flesh, she added; “‘M the lucky one.” And she truly believed that; Garnet and Jasper were unmatched in their equal—but very different—beauty, and while Pearl knew that she wasn’t unattractive, she hardly considered herself to be the sexiest Gem in the galaxy, much less in the room right now.

 

"Ah-," Jasper bit her lip and groaned again, not afraid to be verbal as Pearl played with the sensitive places of her form. "Pearl, have you ever seen yourself? You were made perfect. Perfect eyes, soft hands, that tight little  _ ass _ ...!"

Garnet covered her very obvious smile with her hand. She was looking at said ass right then, and she had to admit it was one of her favorite parts of Pearl.

"I've caught Garnet staring at least a dozen times last week alone," Jasper teased.

 

The smaller Gem couldn’t help giggling at that, thoroughly embarrassed. “I’m defective,” she reminded Jasper, mostly teasingly, pinching a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She glanced back in time to see Garnet staring, and color flooded her cheeks again. “You two are the perfect ones.”

 

Jasper sat up suddenly, propping herself on her elbows and looking seriously at Pearl.

"Don't say that," she said, breath heavy and eyes filled with lust as Pearl tweaked her nipple. She suppressed a happy whine, wanting to get her point across, even in the midst of all this. 

"Homeworld is wrong about things, Pearl. Wrong about humans. Wrong about fusion." She glanced pointedly at Garnet, who nodded for her to continue. Jasper locked eyes with Pearl again.

"And especially wrong about you. I don't care what anyone says. You aren't defective. Got it?"

 

Pearl yelped, nearly jostled off of her perch on Jasper by the sudden movement. She looked up at her, somewhat taken aback by how serious her lover looked, and she could have easily melted under her gaze. Jasper’s words were hardly something to be taken lightly, and Pearl managed a meek nod. 

 

Still, the reminder warmed her heart, put heat in her Gem that she didn’t know she’d needed; Jasper had never outright taken back her initial assessment from all those months ago, and it had weighed heavily on her, more than Pearl wanted to admit. She smiled, leaning up to press a grateful kiss to Jasper’s lips. “I’ll remember,” she assured her. “I love you. Both of you. And you’re absolutely right.”

 

Jasper reached a hand up to ruffle Pearl's already messy hair and smiled into the kiss.

"I'm sorry for saying the things I did," she added quietly. Apologies were still so new to her lips, as were declarations of love, but she was learning. "I love you."

Garnet crawled forward on her hands and knees to give Pearl's cheek a quick peck, and then Jasper's too, much to the Quartz's surprise.

"Hey!" She recoiled slightly, though not in complete disgust. "Come on, Pearl and I are having a moment."

"I know. But I love you too, Jasper," Garnet said, grinning.

"Ugh." Jasper flopped back again. "Yeah, yeah. Right back at you."

 

Pearl giggled, turning to catch Garnet’s lips in a quick kiss. From where she sat, straddling Jasper’s waist, she privately thought that she had one of the best views in the world. She leaned down to kiss Jasper again, catching her face in her hands, and drew as close as she could. “It’s cute how flustered you get,” Pearl teased between kisses, darting up to kiss the tip of Jasper’s Gem before sitting back up again. “I want to see how flustered I can make you.”

 

Jasper gasped, the contact to her Gem searing her from the inside out.

"Oh stars," she groaned, collecting fistfuls of the sheets. "Pearl I swear if I don't cum soon I'm going to shatter into a thousand different shards."

But in all truth the agony felt wonderful, and the thought of Pearl purposefully doing any number of things to fluster her was a major turn-on.

 

“Well, we wouldn’t want that,” Pearl tutted, dragging blunt fingernails down Jasper’s chest and torso as she moved backwards, finally shifting onto one of Jasper’s thighs before pausing. Stars above, she couldn’t imagine being so fortunate as to be with either of her lovers even a few months ago. And Jasper relinquishing control was absolutely the stuff of secret fantasies. Pearl bent to press a kiss to her midsection, to the tip of a bright stripe that wrapped around her waist, and then slowly drew her fingers up the inside of Jasper’s thigh.

 

That slowness wouldn’t last, of course; Pearl wasn’t so mean-spirited as to torment Jasper for long, not when she could have her writhing with the right attention to her nethers. Long fingers probed experimentally at her folds, spreading them, and Pearl let out a low whistle. “Stars, Jasper, you’re drenched.”

 

"Ohhhhh fuck..." Just the light touch of Pearl's fingers there made her roll her hips, trying to get more. It was true, she was absolutely soaked. So much so there was wetness collecting on the bed beneath her where she lay. Garnet spread out beside them, laying on her side as she observed Pearl's exploration. Judging from what she saw, the little Gem was going to be stuffing all of the sheets into the washing machine later. Jasper seemed to be enjoying both the physical aspect and the tone of Pearl's voice, and she had to admit it was quite attractive. It was rare to hear it, but Pearl could be quite dominant when she really set her mind to it. That seemed to be exactly what Jasper was after.

"You've been driving me crazy all night, Pearl, of course I'm that wet."

 

Pearl flushed at the idea; she didn’t think she had done all that much, not enough to warrant such bountiful results, but she would certainly take it. She swallowed her nerves with a gulp and pressed one finger experimentally in—and to her surprise and delight, there was almost no resistance at all. Which made sense, given how thoroughly prepared Jasper was.

 

Still, this was new territory. Pearl’s wide eyes turned to observe Jasper’s face, searching for any hint of displeasure as she explored with first one, then two fingers. Jasper’s heat was scorching, and honestly, Pearl had expected nothing less. That didn’t stop her from flushing a little at how much deeper Jasper’s core was than her own; she didn’t doubt that her fingers would be too little for the task.

 

"That's it," Jasper encouraged. "That's it, Pearl." She removed one hand from where it was practically squeezing into the mattress to roll her own massive breast in her hand and moaned. She could feel perspiration rolling down her neck and thighs, her Gem practically radiating warmth. She looked at Pearl through heavy-lidded eyes.

"I just...I need more," she admitted. Even two of Pearl's fingers barely felt like one of a Quartz's, and Pearl's natural timidness wasn't helping any.

 

Pearl nodded obediently, withdrawing her fingers briefly before slipping in all four—which wasn’t much of a game changer, but was the best she could do. With her thumb she nudged the hood of Jasper’s clit, rubbing slow circles in time with the thrust of her fingers. “Does this help?” she asked, face flushed. Jasper trembling beneath her was a sight to behold—one she definitely couldn’t tear her eyes away from—but it was no easy task trying to bring her to completion one-handed. “Should I try something a little different?”

 

Jasper only hadn't replied sooner because the sensation had knocked the breath completely out of her. At Pearl's second question she shook her head fiercely.

"Don't stop," she begged. "Don't stop, don't stop."

She rocked her hips forward desperately, wanting to take as much of Pearl's fingers inside of her as possible. Perhaps even better was the delicate attention at her clit, something she definitely wasn't used to but suddenly couldn't get enough of.

Garnet didn't look surprised to see Jasper this enthusiastic, but it was extremely different from her usual manner. And quite attractive, at that.

Jasper's eyes fell closed as she growled roughly, obviously enjoying herself.

 

Pearl had no difficulty complying with Jasper’s request, going a little more ardently, spreading and flexing her fingers deep inside Jasper’s heat. She curled them upward, finally finding what she hoped was the bigger Gem’s sweet spot. She rocked with Jasper, letting out a quiet gasp as the motion drew attention to her still hypersensitive privates, flush against Jasper’s thigh.

 

Jasper practically roared as Pearl definitely hit what she was aiming for. She panted, arching her back slightly, trying to eek out every last ounce of pressure from Pearl's fingers.

"Fuck," she cursed. "Ohh fuck Pearl, keep going!"

Garnet felt heat rising in her cheeks again. The look on both of her lover's faces was immensely arousing, from Jasper's open mouth and cursing to Pearl's determination and renewed desire. She slipped a hand between her legs, starting to copy Pearl's movements quietly.

 

Jasper’s encouragement kept her moving, and Pearl kept up her pace, thumbing at Jasper’s clit before reaching up with her free hand to squeeze at Jasper’s breast, rolling the bigger Gem’s flesh in her hand. “I’m not stopping,” she assured her breathlessly. “I—I want to see you finish, Jasper.”

 

Jasper forced her eyes open to gaze up at Pearl's lovely face as she simultaneously pounded her fingers into her and molded her breast in her soft palm. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath she fought to take in, pleasure overwhelming every one of her senses, burning hot and persistent from her Gem to her core. For the first time in her life, love and lust coincided and she'd never felt anything like it. Pearl was genuinely yearning for her to reach climax. Pearl honestly cared about how she felt and longed for this as much as she did. The realization struck her hard. 

Jasper quivered beneath Pearl, closer than ever to falling apart. She bucked her hips rapidly, impatience hitting its peak at last. She was going to give Pearl exactly what she wanted.

With a loud cry, Jasper tumbled hard and fast into her orgasm, clenching tightly around Pearl's fingers and calling out her lover's name as her hips tried and failed to keep their rhythm with the immense satisfaction taking over.

 

Pearl cringed a little at the sheer force with which Jasper’s inner walls clamped down around her fingers, but there was no room to withdraw—and really, the look on Jasper’s face was completely and utterly worth it. Pearl continued stroking her gently, eventually pulling her hand free and sparing it a quick glance—there was likely bruising, but nothing more serious—before leaning down to kiss Jasper tenderly, reaching past her waist to wipe her slick onto the blanket. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered, stroking Jasper’s hair and face with her good hand. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

 

Jasper slowly found her breath, and she lazily kissed Pearl when the smaller Gem's lips grazed hers. Every part of her felt spent, but it was a wonderful feeling. She felt herself sinking back into the mattress with a contented sigh. Never had an orgasm left her feeling quite this euphoric.

 

"Why didn't we do this a week ago?" She asked to no one in particular. Garnet shrugged. It definitely wasn't because of their stubbornness and the constant competition between them to see which one Pearl would sleep with first which had ultimately culminated in a lengthy discussion about how they would have to set their differences aside and learn to become closer after an impromptu make out session and some very Quartz-like dirty talk. They had just been waiting for the right time, of course. That was all.

 

Pearl giggled at the question, curling up against Jasper’s side and reaching for Garnet to join them. “I can’t imagine that the four crystal isopods had anything to do with it taking another week for us to get to this point,” she teased, settling with her arm folded between her and Jasper’s sides to get—and stay—as close as she could.

 

One of the things Garnet loved the most were group cuddles, rare as they were over the years. She had more than a sneaking suspicion that they were going to become less of a rarity now, with Jasper around. She happily sandwiched Pearl in, wrapping her arms around the both of them and getting nice and close so that she could nuzzle her nose into Pearl's hair.

 

Pearl let out a sound of absolute delight as Garnet cuddled up behind her, and she turned a little to look back at her with a brilliant—if tired—smile. “Did we resolve your disagreement?”

 

"Hmm....that depends," Jasper spoke up first. "Which of us did you like better?"

Garnet rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to answer that," she said. Though, of course Pearl knew she didn't have to answer anything.

 

“You’re not going to like my answer,” Pearl said smugly, giving Jasper a playful shove. The big quartz didn’t move at all, but that was to be expected. “It’s not a contest.”

 

"I know! I know. You have to tell that to her   " Jasper said, looking at Garnet. The fusion grinned.

 

"Pearl's not going to believe you," Garnet said, infinitely amused by Jasper's childlike pout.

 

"Oh yeah?" Jasper's head lifted some so she could engage Garnet more directly. "She's not going to believe that you were the one saying all that stuff? About how you were going to throw her against the wall and pin her hands above her head and make her scream your name? And then I caught you off guard with a bash to the forehead and turned the whole fight around because you got yourself so distracted."

 

Garnet scoffed, mostly to hide her embarrassment and to cut Jasper off before she could continue rambling about the details of their earlier heated spar (that Pearl had thankfully missed).

 

"You didn't catch me off guard. I knew you were going to pull that dirty trick."

 

"Dirty?! You had me pinned! Third eye or not, I'm gonna use my forehead."

 

They were getting wildly off-point now, as the two of them often did. Even with post-orgasm fatigue they found the strength to bicker.

 

Despite herself, Pearl couldn’t help dissolving into giggles between her two lovers, and she covered her mouth to stifle a yawn. “I don’t see any walls anywhere near this part of the Temple,” she pointed out, grinning broadly.

 

The pair of them paused, noticing Pearl's (absolutely adorable) yawn. They settled down a bit, knowing Pearl especially needed rest and wanting her to get it before they were inevitably forced out of bed by life. Garnet took in a deep breath of Pearl's scent, closing her eyes as Jasper did the same.

 

"Hm. Never said it would happen in the Temple," Garnet hinted to Pearl quietly.

 


End file.
